


Joy to the World

by misura



Category: Blades of Glory (2007)
Genre: Gen, blink and miss an incestuous kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unwrapping Christmas presents at the Van Waldenbergs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy to the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady Anne Boleyn (Silver_Queen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Queen/gifts).



"This sweater is _gorgeous_ ," Fairchild said, "except that it's _in the wrong color_."

Stranz, not to be outdone, picked up one of the cookies Fairchild had nibbled on earlier, only to find them entirely too sweet. "And these cookies are _delicious_. Except that they're not sweet enough."

Katie said nothing at all, although if looks could cause cracks, Stranz feared the lovely mug Fairchild had spent nearly half a day picking out might have been reduced to a pile of dust, which would have been a great pity. (Dozens of mugs with variations on 'Greatest Mother in the World' - they could have gotten one of _those_ in under five minutes, but alas, it seemed unlikely Katie would ever qualify for one of those. Not that she was likely to qualify for the one they _had_ gotten her, but, as Fairchild had told her, it was always good to have _aspirations_.)

"Well, then, now that everyone's unwrapped their presents: who wants to watch to watch a little video?" Stranz said with mostly unforced cheer. "All the highlights from Orlando, Munich, Oslo and Boston, all in a row."

Katie made a face (honestly, there was no pleasing her most days) and headed for the kitchen.

Fairchild walked over to Stranz, reaching for the video. He chuckled as he held it over his head, barely out of her reach.

"Wait," she said. "Is that mistletoe?"

He looked up - he didn't _think_ Katie would have decorated their living room with mistletoe, but then, she _was_ forgetful on occasion, and there was always the possibility that -

"Oh," he would have said, except that he was incapable of speech at that very moment.

"Just holly, I think," Fairchild said, snatching the video out of his hand. "Ah well."


End file.
